Singalong
by Jade Daniels
Summary: A little song time has Syaoran red in the face. Sakura/Syaoran


****

Disclaimer: _The characters of Card Captor Sakura as far as I know, belong to Clamp. I'm just borrowing a few for the moment. ^_^_

****

Author's Notes: _This is another short fic inspired by a CCS picture that I saw. It made me wonder: what in the world would make Syaoran blush while singing? ^_^ As usual, references and names are from the Japanese version. ^_^_

****

Singalong

By: Jade Daniels

It was the _last_ thing in the world he wanted to do. Even fighting Yue had been fun compared to this. There was no way he was going to do this. You couldn't get him anywhere near to doing it! No, no way, no how, was he _ever_ going to sing in public.

Those were the thoughts running through Li Syaoran's head as he heard what Daidouji, the video girl, had suggested. At least, those had been his thoughts, until he looked into a pair of gentle emerald green eyes. They were so full anticipation that his resolve instantly melted. He could never disappoint Sakura, especially not when she so very much wanted to do this. 

"So, will you do this Li-kun? Tomoyo-chan and I would really like it if you'd be the third for our trio." the object of his affection asked, looking at him with those beautiful emerald eyes.

He felt his face go hot. He didn't care what in the world the video girl wanted, all he knew was that _Sakura _had asked him something. _She_ wanted him to be a part of this. How in the world she could make him do things with just a simple request, he didn't know. All he did know was that he could never say no to her. 

"Yeah, I'll do it Kinomoto." He winced inwardly as he said her name, wishing he had the courage to ask if he could use her first name. That stupid Hiiragizawa had already managed to get that far, so why couldn't he?

"Thank you Li-kun!" replied Sakura as she handed him the songbook. It was bright green, with a picture of music notes and a sunny sky on the front. With another mental sigh, he signed his name on the back, wondering just what exactly he was getting himself into.

"I'm so glad that you could do this Li-kun," Daidouji said from beside him. He turned to look at her, a small scowl on his lips. Oh, he knew that she knew the real reason he was doing this. He'd had more than enough hints from the video girl to know what she was thinking. "We're going to be practicing at my house tonight. Will you be able to come?"

Silently, he nodded as the teacher had entered the classroom. He barely paid attention to what the Tereda-sensei was saying, as his thoughts were still on the music thing. It was not going to be a school activity; actually, it was for a toy festival that Daidouji's mother's company was holding. For some reason, Daijoubi had volunteered herself to sing a song, and had asked himself as well as Sakura to sing along with her. 

Syaoran knew there had to be an ulterior motive for this. Daidouji was a good enough singer that she didn't need anyone to accompany her. He and Sakura had passable voices sure, but certainly nothing in compared to Daidouji's. And he knew the video girl well enough to know that, she was not the type of person to use people with lesser quality voices to augment her own. Well, he knew that he would find out sooner or later.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"What is the brat doing here?" were the first words that Syaoran heard when he entered Daidouji's room. He had been completely surprised by just how big her house was. He had heard mention of how rich Daidouji's family was, but it hadn't hit him until now, just how rich she really was. The whole house he lived in now could easily fit in hers, with plenty of room left over.

As he entered the room, he scowled at the stuffed toy that had flown in front of his face. He growled three words at it. "I was invited!"

"That's right Kero-chan," Sakura said from her seat on the couch. "Li-kun is going to make up the third for our trio."

"Can he sing?" the stuffed toy asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Better than you can, stuffed animal!" Syaoran replied, scowling at the tiny beast.

"What did call me?!?" demanded the stuffed animal, a vein popping out of its forehead.

"Uh, why don't we get to practicing?" Sakura asked, a sweatdrop forming above her head. Syaoran and the stuffed animal continued to glare at each other, until Daidouji came between them.

"Sakura-chan is right," the black-haired girl said with a smile. "If we want to do well, we must practice!" She pointed to an open space in the room, "Sakura-chan and Li-kun can stand over there." While she said that, she set up her digital video camera on a stand, facing where the three would stand.

"Uh, Tomoyo-chan, just what is that for?" asked Sakura with a nervous expression.

Daidouji looked at Sakura with a sweet smile. "This is to record a film-worthy moment of Sakura-chan!" she exclaimed. It took all that was in him for Syaoran not to ask for a copy of that tape. But he couldn't help but notice just how cute Sakura looked when she was nervous. Especially by that video-girl's antics.

"So, what are we singing?" Syaoran asked, picking up his songbook.

Sakura looked at him, surprise written on her face. "Oh, you haven't looked at it yet?" 

Slightly embarrassed that he hadn't done such a simple thing, he shook his head. "No. I....I...."

Daidouji smiled as she came up to them, "That's alright Li-kun. It is a simple song. It won't take long for you to learn it. Sakura-chan and I went over it this afternoon. You can sing along with us."

Since there was nothing he could say to that suggestion, Syaoran simply nodded. He opened up the book, not knowing what song to expect. At least it would be something simple. He almost dropped the book when he saw the title of the song. Oh no, there was no way that he could be expected to sing something like this!! He looked up at Daidouji, panic-stricken, now knowing all too-well her real motives for asking him and Sakura to do this. 

"Y...You don't expect us to sing this, do you?" he asked, barely able to get his voice working. He could feel his face growing hot, knowing that if he looked in a mirror right now, he'd see a bright red tomato looking back at him.

Daidouji looked innocently surprised. "Why not? '_Tell Of My Love_' really is a simple song Li-kun. And one of the solo parts would be perfect for you." She smiled brightly. Too brightly.

The stuffed toy chose this moment to comment as he flew in above their heads. "What's the matter brat? Got stage fright?"

Syaoran turned furious eyes at the little thing. "No way! It... It's....."

"What is it Li-kun?" asked Sakura, her emerald eyes tinged with worry. "Don't you want to sing the song?"

__

Ah hell! How does she do that to me? Again, he couldn't deny Sakura anything, even him singing this song. And as Daidouji had said, it really was something simple. He just really, really, really didn't like how the lyrics hit home. _'Tell Of My Love' indeed.... As if I really needed the hint!!_

With a barely heard, defeated sigh, Syaoran shook his head. "No Kinomoto, I'll sing."

"Then let's get started!" the stuffed toy exclaimed, waving a baton in the air. He looked all ready to conduct the three of them in their musical endeavor. 

And on that note, the three young people launched into song. Tomoyo's eyes were kept on the book before her. Sakura kept looking up at the enthusiastic Kero-chan who was continuously waving his baton in the air. Meanwhile Syaoran's face was blazing red as he mumbled out the words to the song as best as he could. 

__

This is the last time I do something like this! But as Li Syaoran glanced at those all too captivating emerald eyes, he knew just how futile that promise really was.


End file.
